


L’homme à la bite de fer

by Hufflepuff_Donkey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marseille - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Barrèstark, M/M, Marseille, mairie de marseille, netflix, salle de sport, tous les mecs de salle de sport s'appellent Jacky, zumba
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Donkey/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Donkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Barrès se rend dans sa salle de sport favorite lorsqu'il tombe nez à nez avec Tony Stark, le célèbre milliardaire playboy trop sexe. Que va-t-il se passer ? (Petit indice : du sexe. C'est toujours du sexe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’homme à la bite de fer

Il pleuvait. Il ne pleuvait jamais à Marseille. Levant la tête vers les cieux, Lucas Barrès se dit que cela devait être un signe.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et accéléra. La salle de sport n’était qu’à quelques rues de son appartement, mais la pluie devenait plus serrée et Barrès n’avait aucune envie d’arriver trempé jusqu’aux os. 

Il inspira profondément. Le parfum de sa ville l’excitait un peu. Il se promit de se garder la flamme qui grandissait au creux de ses reins pour plus tard.

Barrès poussa la porte de la salle de sport. Jacky, le propriétaire, se tenait derrière le comptoir de caisse.

\- Ah, bonjour, monsieur le maire de secteur, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, ça va, ta gueule, répondit Barrès, maussade comme à son habitude.

Jacky haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur ses comptes.

Le vestiaire était vide. Barrès se dévêtit, ne gardant que son caleçon, et sortit sa serviette et ses vêtements de sport de son sac. Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir, et ne remarqua la présence d’un autre mâle que lorsque celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mister… Barrès ? fit une voix saupoudrée d’un fort accent américain.

Le marseillais se retourna, toujours en caleçon.

\- Oui ?

Devant lui se tenait la silhouette marmoréenne et probablement poilue d’un homme d’une quarantaine d’années. Il portait un costume bien taillé, qui mettait en valeur ses nombreux muscles abdominaux. Sa barbe, elle aussi taillée à la perfection, lui tapissait le visage.

\- Mon nom est Tony Stark, dit l’homme en s’approchant de Barrès. On m’a dit que je vous trouverai ici.

\- Stark ? Ça ne me dit rien. Vous êtes journaliste ? Vous voulez quoi ? Une photo de mon zob à mettre en première page de votre torchon ? C’est ça ?!

L’Américain sourit paisiblement, ce qui eut le don d’exaspérer encore plus Barrès.

\- Je sais où aller quand je veux de la bite de qualité, et ce n’est pas ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Barrès serra les dents. Enfilant non pas Stark, mais son short et un T-shirt blanc, il attrapa sa serviette et sortit du vestiaire, brûlant de rage.

Il en était à sa onzième minute de course sur tapis quand il vit Stark quitter le vestiaire en tenue de sport et se diriger vers le coin de la salle dédié aux haltères. Barrès tenta de se concentrer sur sa perte de calories - mais bientôt, il se surprit à observer l’Américain soulever des poids de plus en plus lourds. Ses biceps dodus roulaient sous sa peau impeccable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stark tourna la tête vers lui, lâcha ses haltères et vint vers lui. Barrès arrêta son tapis.

\- Je ne suis pas journaliste, monsieur Barrès, commença Stark.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez alors, pour me suivre jusqu’à ma salle de sport ?

Barrès s’empara de sa serviette et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Stark rit doucement et étira ses bras.

\- Je veux vous proposer un marché. J’ai entendu dire que vous briguiez la mairie de Marseille ? 

\- C’est vrai, mais je ne vois pas - 

\- Je suis riche, monsieur Barrès, l’interrompit l’Américain. Plus riche que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit.

\- Et je suppose que vous n’êtes pas passé à côté des événements qui ont secoué New-York l’année dernière.

Barrès ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais la referma.

\- Vous… Vous êtes Iron Man, lâcha-t-il finalement, stupéfait.

\- Yes, répondit Stark. Et je pense que vous ne refuserez pas la proposition que j’ai à vous faire.

Barrès porta son pouce à sa bouche et tourna la tête, pour finalement dire : 

\- C’est quoi, votre proposition ?

Stark sourit.

\- Je peux financer votre campagne électorale. Vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous garantis que vous ne serez jamais à court de fonds.

\- Et à part ma queue, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Juste l’autorisation de construire une de mes usines près du port. Et le monopole du marché en électronique à Marseille. C’est bien peu pour ce que je vous offre, non ?

Barrès le scruta longuement.

\- Ouais. On verra ça. Viens à la mairie de secteur demain, on en reparlera, d’accord ?

Soudain, les yeux de l’homme qui avait traversé l’océan Atlantique pour rencontrer Lucas Barrès se mirent à luire d’une flamme inquiétante.

\- Listen to me, you son of a bitch, dit Stark. I’m not some kind of idiot you can boss around, so if you think that you- 

\- Doucement, monsieur, je parle pas anglais moi, fit Barrès en levant les mains. Son sourire espiègle faisait briller ses yeux d’une lumière malfaisante.

Stark grogna. Prenant de court le premier adjoint de la mairie de Marseille, il prit de l’élan et écrasa son poing dans la figure de Barrès, qui tomba du tapis de course. 

\- Je prends ça comme une rétractation de votre offre ? demanda Barrès en vérifiant que son nez ne saignait pas.

\- Et vous avez raison, siffla l’Américain.

Le marseillais sourit.

\- Mais ma queue, tu la veux toujours, hein ?

Stark grogna, dessera son poing et le secoua pour calmer la douleur naissante provoquée par le coup. Que voulait-il, au juste ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ce long et épuisant voyage de New York à Marseille ? Seulement pour offrir son soutien à Lucas Barrès dans une campagne électorale insignifiante dans l’histoire de l’Humanité ? N’était-ce pas plutôt parce qu’il avait vu la photo du candidat de l’UPM sur Internet et qu’il avait immédiatement su qu’il lui fallait coucher avec lui ? Stark commença soudainement à comprendre pourquoi il avait si précipitamment quitté les Etats-Unis pour la France. Il n’avait eu qu’une seule chose en tête : la queue de Barrès.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il finalement.

Barrès se releva en ricanant. Stark se détourna de lui et sembla vouloir repartir vers les haltères.

\- Ah, c’est tout, on ne va pas plus loin ? lui cria Barrès.

Stark s’arrêta. C’était l’occasion qu’il attendait depuis des jours. Mais il avait aussi découvert que Barrès était une personne des plus désagréables, et cela lui avait été confirmé par des proches du candidat à la mairie avec lesquels Stark s’était entretenu plus tôt. Allait-il coucher avec lui ?

La suite après la pub.

[PUBLICITE]

Nous voici revenus dans la salle de sport favorite de Lucas Barrès, candidat à la mairie de Marseille. Barrès vient d’y faire la rencontre de Tony Stark, l’homme qui se cache derrière le masque d’Iron Man. Après s’être tournés autour plusieurs secondes, les deux hommes vont-ils… passer à l’action ? 

Stark tourna les talons et se précipita sur Barrès, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux que Barrès lui rendit. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, pour ensuite se perdre à nouveau dans les crevasses de leurs corps, se touchant, s’explorant. Barrès lâcha un gémissement lorsque Stark agrippa fermement son saucisson moite à travers son short et son caleçon. Heureusement, me dis-je, qu’il était aux alentours de 14 heures et qu’il n’y avait donc personne d’autre dans la salle de sport, et que Jacky avait mystérieusement disparu, n’est-ce pas ? Bref, Stark caressa à plusieurs reprise la pièce de gibier de Barrès, mais s’arrêta subitement.

\- Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? demanda le marseillais.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j’ai oublié de verser l’acompte que je dois au collectionneur à qui j’ai acheté un Picasso, haleta Stark.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, dit Barrès avec un sourire, qu’on se touche le zob en parlant de Picasso ?

Stark se gratta la tête.

\- Euh, non, répondit-il.

\- Ok, tant pis, dit Barrès. Bon, on baise sur le tapis de course, près des haltères, ou sur un vélo d’appartement ?

Stark fit tourner son regard dans la salle.

\- Devant le miroir. Comme ça tu pourras te regarder pendant que je farcis le cul.

Barrès gémit d’excitation et suivit l’Américain jusqu’au miroir géant qui d’habitude servait aux cours de zumba. Là, Stark poussa violemment son partenaire de péché contre le mur vitré - ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement de la part du candidat à la mairie - et lui descendit le caleçon d’une main experte.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse, Lucas ? demanda Tony Stark.

Barrès tendit sa croupe.

\- Prends-moi, encule-moi, je veux te sentir à l’intérieur de moi-même, s’il te plaît, implora-t-il.

Stark sourit. Un éclat étrange passa dans ses yeux. Sa main descendit discrètement vers son Iron Dick, qu’il se mit à manipuler de telle sorte à ce qu’elle s’élève doucement vers les cieux. Quand elle fut arrivée à son zénith, Stark se mit à baiser… le cou de son amant. 

\- Garde les yeux ouverts et regarde-toi, susurra-t-il à l’oreille du politicien. Je veux que tu te voies être pris comme le soumis que tu es.

\- Oh oui, souffla Barrès. 

Stark sourit une nouvelle fois, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Barrès et enfonça sa dague charnelle le plus profondément qu’il put dans l’orifice rectal phocéen. Barrès écarquilla les yeux et cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Puis Stark retira doucement son membre, arrachant un râle mouillé d’ accent marseillais à Barrès. Adoptant un rythme plus soutenu, Stark se mit à sodomiser le premier adjoint du maire, qui, lui, se regardait avec grande joie dans l’immense miroir. Le silence de la salle de sport n’était interrompu que par les braiements des deux hommes en rut. Après quelques minutes de cette intéressante activité, les yeux de Barrès s’écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, et son plaisir, qui était monté en lui comme la moutarde de Dijon, explosa en souillant le miroir de zumba. Dans le même temps, Stark était lui aussi pris de soubresauts et ils finirent par tomber ensemble sur le tapis d’exercice qui était posé au sol.

\- Oh mon Dieu, réussit à dire Barrès, qui, sous le coup du choc, était devenu temporairement aveugle.

\- Non, Tony Stark, mais c’est pas grave, dit Stark en faisant un clin d’oeil à la caméra.

\- Ah, oui, c’est vrai, répondit Barrès qui avait retrouvé la vue.

Ils s’embrassèrent, s’étreignirent, et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil. J’espère que c’est Jacky et pas le prof de zumba qui les a retrouvés.


End file.
